As is well known, the overall success of a company, or business entity, often revolves closely around its ability to effectively staff its programs with qualified personnel. Given recent increases in demand for technically skilled employees, for example Information Systems (IS) skilled individuals, by many competing companies coupled with flat projections of degreed graduates has resulted in fierce competition for top candidates.
To exacerbate this situation, as companies continue to grow and develop multiple divisions, or independent business units, these independent business units compete against each other for common candidates thus further driving the cost of new hires even higher.
Accordingly, there is a need for a recruiting method and system to implement it which allows for simultaneous filling of multiple positional vacancies by multiple qualified candidates without unnecessarily competing for those candidates.